


NaruHina BDSM Fic

by joganprince



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: After Naruto The Last, BDSM fic, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Chapter 1: Naruto POV, Denial, Dom Hinata, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Lemon, Light Bondage, Naked and bondaged Naruto, NaruHina - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Submissive Naruto, Vaginal Sex, before Boruto series, begging during sex, dominatrix hinata, erotic scratching, fuzz handcuffs, helpless Naruto, light biting, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joganprince/pseuds/joganprince
Summary: "Naruto being nervous about something new In the bedroom".This is a BDSM fic of NaruHinaIn this fic Naruto is celebrating his 6 month anniversary with Hinata.She brings him a package, in it are a pair of 2 fuzzy handcuffs.With reluctance, Naruto agrees to be bound to Hinata’s bed via handcuffs.With that Hinata gets to live out her fantasy that she was been burning for so long.Chapters will switch so often from Hinata to Naurto’s POV, and vice versa.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Proposition: Naruto POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft in progress.  
> I plan on switching from Naruto to Hinata's POV per chapter switching.
> 
> I also plan on going back and rewriting each chapter, adding more details, dialogue such and such.

Naruto was waiting apprehensively.  
That is until Hinata finally arrived, with her gift for both of them to partake in for their 6th month of  
being together as boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Hinata was wearing a purple buttoned blouse which clung to her bust perfectly, Her hair was long,  
her hips swayed as she walked hypnotically.  
if anything Naruto thought to himself she has grown more beautiful overtime, which is something he  
thought impossible when they first started dating.  
Hinata was humming sweetly to herself. as she carried a large red bag from a shopping store. Naruto  
was eager to know of its contents... an awkward silence with nothing more then the humming filling  
the room. this apprehension was maddening.  
Poor Naruto needed to break the silence. 

“So Naruto, we have been dating for 6 months , so I brought you something to celebrate”

Naruto broke into a smile, as Hinata pulled out a wrapped box from a drawer nearby.

She smiled sweetly, as she handed over the contents to Naruto.

Naruto grew apprehensive , he wasn’t used to receiving gifts for situations like this.

Naruto slowly undid the wrapping, and he removed the cover of the box,  
He froze in shock.

In it were a 2 pairs of fuzzy handcuffs.

"Hinata, under no circumstance can I do that,  
You are precious to me, I could never do anything that that” Naruto stammered, talking faster and faster.

Hinata smile broke into a laugh, ok not a laugh more like a giggle as it  
erupted into laughter.  
"Oh Naruto"... She paused. "Your so very nice, and respectful, I love you for that."  
Naruto felt a sense of relief, maybe this was all a joke, Hinata loves him, and they have a respectful  
relationship, when it comes to their lovemaking.  
There is no way she would ever ask to be brutalized by her significant other.  
After all they have been through so much, so much death and carnage and despite it all they still  
clawed their way past it to be together.  
Hinata's eyes grew penetrating, with a look that left Naurto feeling slightly uncomfortable in a way  
he couldn't describe.  
She was looking at him, almost like he was a piece of steak.  
"Naruto, the toys they aren't for me" she spake so smoothly.  
"Naruto had a thought", which he spake out loud  
"I get it maybe your holding onto them for Ino?" Naruto sounded enthused, glad at the prospect not  
not having to use these sex toys on Hinata.  
Then suddenly the announcement that shook Naruto to his very core.  
"No, Naruto they are not to be used on me" she paused  
"They are to be used by me on you."  
*Flashforward*  
Naruto was on the bed naked laying on his back. This would be a reason for Naruto be be excited  
after all Hinata's bedroom was a place of bliss when the two were together. However what made this  
different was the 2 pairs of fuzzy handcuffs holding Naruto onto the bed post...


	2. Naruto's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is prepping for her first session with Naruto.
> 
> While Naruto is left on the bedroom wearing two pairs of handcuffs.
> 
> Naruto daydreams as he is waiting for Hinata.

Naruto was handcuffed with both arms extended to the bedpost.

Naruto felt cold, at first, after all he was naked, and he was nervous as hell.

This was his first time doing anything like this, and to be honest he never had any inclinations towards bdsm.

He mused about his many sessions of lovemaking with Hinata, they were gentle and loving, so very much in love.

He thought of the times they have made love but Naruto also got a sense that Hinata was holding something back, and today his intuition would be proven correct.

Minutes stretched on he could hear Hinata humming in the bedroom’s bathroom,

She sounded so serene, so sweet.

And to be quite honest Naruto was getting cold, afterall he was naked, handcuffed to the bed.

She could have at least left him a blanket, here he was totally helpless and exposed, but that was part of it wasn't it? Naruto thought to himself

"Hinata"

he called out for her 

"are you almost ready, I am getting cold"

a short silence until he could hear Hinata's voice ring out of the bathroom.

"Just a little bit more Naruto, I promise it will be worth the wait"  
her voice was smooth, and seductive

Naruto could feel a rush of desire enter into him

Naruto beguin to daydream

Hinata would probably be super nervous 

after all this is our first time doing this sort of thing.

She would probably start with light kisses, maybe cover her face when she gets too embarrassed

"Oh Naruto, I am sorry I am just nervous" her face would flush bright red...

Then she would remove the handcuffs, and maybe they would have nice gentle love making afterwards,

with no handcuffs involved. 

Naruto smiled to himself.


	3. Hinata's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is getting ready for her first BDSM session with Naruto.
> 
> Fresh out of the shower, she is giddy with excitement  
> As she thinks back to all the ways she has wanted this and waited for this for oh so long.

Hinata was in the bathroom, she just finished taking a shower, the door was propped open. So the steam could dissipate throughout the bathroom,

Hinata was so excited she was almost giddy.  
She was in love, but she always hid this part of herself.

She was humming to herself, she felt giddy with excitement.

She had mustered up the courage, they have been significant others for 6 months now.

Hinata was Naruto’s first and Naruto her first.

Shortly after saving the world from the moon colliding with the earth Naruto and Hinata have been inseparable.  
Hinata had never felt so wanted and so loved.  
However despite all that Hinata was afraid, Hinata thought of how for so long she had fantasies that she would never tell anyone.

It was only when she was alone touching herself, that she would fantasize about Naruto handcuffed to a bed, she would kiss him lightly at first, maybe whisper into his ear.  
She would then trail a finger down his stomach, slowly until she would travel to his upper thigh,

Naruto would shiver with want, and she would be able to do anything and everything she desired.

She was getting lost in thought,

Time to be ready for Naruto to give me everything…  
Hinata put on her bra and slid on a pair panties, thought she wouldn’t be wearing them for very long so she suspected.

Hinata pushed the bathroom door futher open as she entered the bedroom.


End file.
